In recent years, use of directed self-assembly (DSA) has received attention as a fine patterning technique. In a patterning method using DSA, a block copolymer (BCP) is applied onto a guide pattern and microphase-separated to form a microphase separation pattern along the guide pattern. For the guide pattern, a chemical guide or a physical guide is used.
A guide pattern using a chemical guide includes two surface regions: a pinning region and a neutralized region. In the guide pattern, one of segments contained in a block copolymer is pinned to a pinning region to microphase-separate the block copolymer along the guide pattern.